Alcohol and jealousy
by stanaticfanatic
Summary: Kate Beckett gets handsy when she's been drinking and Castle is powerless to stop her..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so I'm taking a bit of a risk and posting this here, it's another fill for the kink meme, and my first was removed after like 12 hours for being too explicit! However this one I think is less explicit and is okay for the M rating. However, please don't read this if you don't like that sort of thing, and please don't report it just because you don't like it, I'm posting other fills on my livejournal, which is annoying for me as all of my stories are here. If it really offends you that much, please just PM me, but let those who want to read it do so without it being taken down!**

* * *

**Prompt: Sober Castle, drunk Beckett. Beckett gets handsy when she's been drinking. Castle hates himself for it but doesn't stop her. Ends with her sucking him off. Bonus points if set post Limey. (Which it is)**

"What are you doing here, Beckett?" Castle asked wearily, opening the door to find his partner stood there, wobbling slightly, a bottle of wine in her hands.

"I thought you might want some company," she answered brightly, stepping into his apartment. "I brought wine!" That was followed by a giggle. Okay, something was definitely up, Kate Beckett did not _giggle_.

"Beckett, are you _drunk_?" He asked, closing the door behind her and following her over to the kitchen.

"No!" Her brow furrowed. "Maybe. Okay, yes, I may be a little tipsy," she admitted, followed by another giggle. Man, this was weird.

"And you're here because?" He prompted.

"You're my partner," she shrugged. "And my best friend. And who better than your best friend to join you in drinking!"

_Best friends didn't lie to each other about what they heard when one of them was shot,_ he thought to himself. But dammit, her stupid 'best friends' comment had done it for him, he couldn't turn her away now. "Right, so you came over here drunk, to see me and continue drinking?"

The way she looked when she was thinking about his question made it look like he'd asked her to recite the 37 times table backwards from 1000 or something.

"Pretty much!" She grinned, finally reaching an answer. "So why are we still stood here? I brought the wine, get some glasses would you?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked. He'd never seen her like this, always been under the impression that she could handle her alcohol so if she was drunk now, he hated to think how much she'd already had. She was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning, that was for sure.

"What are you, my dad?" She asked, her voice full of teenage attitude. He thanked his lucky stars right then that he hadn't known her as a teenager, he would have been dreading Alexis getting to that age if Beckett was anything to go by.

"Fine, one glass and that's it," he told her sternly and she rolled her eyes. "Roll your eyes at me again and you won't be getting anything," he added.

"Oo look at you getting all dominant," she laughed, before lowering her voice to a sultry whisper. "It's turning me on.."

Shit. Oh fuck. No no no, she was so not going there, not now. "Go and sit down, Beckett," he ordered. "Take those ridiculous shoes off and curl up on the couch, there's a blanket there if you want one."

"The whole telling me what to do thing is still hot you know," she called as she followed his instructions, dropping one shoe in the kitchen before hopping around trying to regain her balance and taking the other off, dropping it somewhere in the lounge.

She was going to be the death of him. She knew how he felt - she'd made that clear when interrogating the suspect last week, not that she knew he knew, but still. And then she'd spent the past two days ogling over some stupid brit with the worst accent he'd ever heard. Seriously, anyone would think the guy was Australian, not English! But here she was, drunk and giggling and he hated himself for it but he couldn't throw her out, tell her to go home and sleep it off, he loved her too much for that. No, he'd let her have one more glass of wine before tucking her into the guest bedroom with a glass of water and some painkillers before taking a cold shower.

Heading back into the lounge, where he had been relaxing in the peace and quiet before Beckett showed up he passed her a glass of wine and sat down a good few inches away from her. "I still don't really know why you're here," he said. "Why were you even drinking in the first place?"

"Because you brushed me off to go and spend time with little miss barbie. Where is she, anyway? I expected to see her applying more make up or..curling her hair or something." Did she sound jealous? Oh boy, she sounded jealous.

"_Jacinda_ had to go back to work, I took her to the airport after I left you earlier." Little miss barbie? She was totally jealous. "But what about you, I thought you'd be spending time with Hunt before he headed back to drink his tea or whatever English people do?" Now who was jealous?

"We went out for a drink," she shrugged. "But he said some things..anyway, he's on his way back to London now."

"Said some things?" He pressed.

"Yeah. You know what, it doesn't really matter what he said but I was angry so I started drinking - the staff at the old haunt are very lovely by the way, you did good. And then you know the rest, I came over here."

He still wasn't sure why but that would have to wait until she was sober, getting a straight answer out of her now was seemingly impossible. "Right, well let's put a movie on and then you can crash in the guest room, you're not going home in this state."

"Careful Castle, anyone would think you actually cared," she drawled, the alcohol loosening her mouth, blurting things out she really shouldn't. But seriously, she'd just been about to tell the guy she was crazy about him and he turned up with a _flight_ _attendant_. Could it _be_ anymore like some bad chick flic?

Castle ignored her last comment and got up to choose a movie, deciding Star Wars should keep her happy. Heading back over to the couch, he went to sit in his previous seat but she had lifted the blanket, indicating that he sat next to her and shared it. His anger dissipated the second he looked into her eyes and he knew he was a goner. Settling down next to her, she smiled contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder.

It was innocent enough until fifteen minutes into the movie when her hand started wandering, trailing a path from his knee and up his leg towards his groin. Dammit she had to stop. "Beckett," he ground out, but not making any effort to still her hand.

"What?" She asked innocently, doe like eyes peering up at him.

Holy crap, the woman was good, acting as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. Still, she removed her hand from his leg, sliding it over his chest instead, fingers beginning to work on the buttons of his shirt.

He should stop her, he knew that, but he couldn't. This was all he had ever wanted, to call her his and stopping her would damn near kill him. He felt like a complete and utter jerk but that's the way it was.

"I thought we were watching a movie," he whispered half-heartedly as her fingers slipped beneath his shirt and began roaming over his skin.

"Already seen it," she mumbled, hand slipping down to the waistband of his pants, looking up at him to observe his reaction.

He sucked in a deep breath when her fingers ran over his abdomen and he could feel his length hardening in the confines of his boxers. He hated himself for it but what was a man to do when Kate fucking Beckett was feeling him up? She unbuttoned his pants, slipping her hand inside to cup him through his boxers, his heart rate pounding as blood flowed quickly south. She wasn't oblivious to this, a smirk pulling at her lips as she felt what she could do to him.

Before he knew which way was up, she was on her knees in between his legs, hands grasping at his pants to pull them off.

"Beckett.." He warned again, one last attempt at restoring normalcy. But it was no use, he couldn't force her to stop even if he wanted to, the way he felt right now was a mixture of anger and lust, the lust part of him topping the anger just slightly. The sight of her on her knees in front of him, palming him through his boxers as she looked up at him wide eyed and innocent was nearly enough to make him lose control right there.

"Fuck, Beckett," he hissed out as she slipped his boxers down over his legs, letting his erection spring free. He was fully erect now, already which was slightly embarrassing, she'd hardly touched him but he'd lost count of how many nights he'd fantasised about this, about her, the fact that it was now becoming a reality was enough to drive anyone insane.

He gasped when she took him into her mouth, wasting no time with teasing, taking as much as she could in one go, head bobbing as she sucked hard. His hips jerked up involuntarily and she pulled back slightly to catch her breath. Darting her tongue out, she swirled it around the sensitive head, licking up the pre-cum that was starting to spill over. He groaned when she started nibbling her way from the base to the tip, repeating the actions on the other side, their movie long forgotten about. She swallowed him down again and oh _fuck_ that was amazing, the way he could feel the tip of him brushing her throat, the tightening as she struggled to control her gag reflex. She moved past it, taking him impossibly deeper as one hand circled the base, squeezing lightly in time with her sucks and the other coming up to fondle his balls, teasing and playing.

This was what dreams were made of, that much he was sure of. He hated what she did to him, hated the situation they'd found themselves in, finding out she'd lied to him..hated how all she had to do was come over and get a little handsy and he gave in, despite the fact this was probably the word possible thing for their relationship right now, it was probably going to ruin everything the moment she was sober enough to realise what she was doing.

But holy _shit_ this was good. She was incredible at this, how, he didn't want to know, didn't want to think of her doing this with any other guy but she was amazing, not shying away, taking him as deep as she could down the back of her throat and ignoring the instinct to stop that her throat must be screaming at her right now.

His hips bucked again, forcing his way further into her hot little mouth, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair, encouraging her to keep going. She looked up at him then, innocent eyes wide as her mouth was filled with him, her cheeks hollowing with the effort to suck harder. He wouldn't last much longer, it was getting too much to bear, feeling her perfect lips settle around his cock as she bobbed up and down.

"I'm nearly there," he managed to gasp out, hands tightening in her hair. That seemed to speed her up, the vibrations of her groan around him causing him to moan out loud. He did it again, pulled her hair slightly before pushing her head back down onto his cock, forcing her to take him deeper. Her hands squeezed his balls again and the second she made eye contact with him, he lost it. Looking down at her as she took him as deep as she could, struggling for breath and gazing up at him was all it took as he emptied his load into her mouth and down her throat.

She groaned when he came, swallowing down every single drop he gave her, hands still massaging his balls as she kept him in her mouth, drawing out the last remnants of his orgasm as he shook and shuddered beneath her. She was so turned on it was ridiculous but she could sort that out later.

Releasing his slowly softening cock with a pop, she wiped a drop of semen from her lip and sucked her finger into her mouth, smiling as he groaned at the sight. She climbed back up onto the couch, catching her breath as he did the same.

"That was.." He gasped out. "Amazing. Literally incredible. Dammit, Beckett, where the hell did you learn to do that?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know," she grinned, head still feeling a little fuzzy from the alcohol. She could do with a nap now, sleep it all off. "You sure it's okay for me to crash here? I don't fancy trying to find a cab right now." Her eyes were closing even as she said it.

"Of course," Castle whispered. Hell, after the blow job she'd just given him he'd give her his credit card details! She could be dangerous with that mouth..he wondered if there were such a thing as women who used their _assets_ to extract information from men. Men like him, who would happily hand over whatever she asked for right now.

She was asleep before he could even muster up the energy to pull his pants back on and glancing down at her sleeping body on his couch, he couldn't help but pick her up and put her in bed with him, pulling her tight as he drifted off to sleep.

He hated himself for what he'd allowed her to do but he'd be damned if she walked out of here in the morning without talking it through, they were way past pretending it had never happened now.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts? It is posted on my livejournal too, in case it gets removed, but I am planning on adding a second chapter soon, so keep an eye on my other accounts if this one disappears!**

**twitter: holaitsjade**

**tumblr/livejournal/ao3: stanaabanana**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: a few of you asked for this so here you go. It sort of completely deviates from the prompt but I guess I filled that in the first part, this is just a little extra!**

* * *

The first thing Kate noticed when she woke up was how comfortable she was. The mattress she was sleeping on was a hell of a lot nicer than her own and the smell in here was amazing and holy crap, she had an arm slung over her waist. A mans arm. Where the hell was she?! Inching away from said man slowly, she removed herself from his light grip and wriggled towards the edge a bit, twisting her head to see who she was..oh my god she was in bed with Castle. What the actual fuck?

Okay, think, she told herself sternly. Under what circumstances would you be in bed with Richard Castle but - she checked under the covers - fully dressed? It could be a nightmare, her subconscious suggested and she almost laughed out loud at that - nightmare? More like her wildest fantasy. No, this was definitely real. Her scenario-choosing was rudely interrupted with a sharp pain in her head. A headache? She didn't get those unless she was stressed or she'd been drinking - that was it, she had gone out for a few drinks with Hunt before his flight back to England..he'd brought up her relationship with Castle and she'd gotten defensive. So when Hunt left she..her mind went blank, she couldn't remember what she'd done after that, but given the pounding headache she currently had, it was probably a safe bet that more alcohol had been involved.

With that in mind, she tried to piece together the story of last night. Wouldn't Castle be proud.. A quick glance over to him told her he was still fast asleep, not being woken with worries about what had happened last night. Okay so she'd had more alcohol and then she must have come over to Castle's place, her alcohol induced mind obviously telling her it was a sensible thing to do. But then what? She highly doubted he'd simply let her in and they'd gone to bed, they must have spoken about something..

A movie. He'd put a movie on. Star Wars..except she'd seen it..and so she got a little restless and started..oh shit.

Memories of the previous night came flooding back, how she'd shown up on Castle's doorstep more drunk than she had been in a very long time. Still didn't explain what she was doing in his bed though, hadn't he offered her the use of his guest room? And had she seriously thought it was a good idea for their already fragile relationship for her to turn up drunk, never mind give him a fucking blowjob?! She was mentally angry with herself for her actions but, if memory served correctly, he hadn't been complaining.. Oh, so that's why he'd put her in his bed was it? Thinking he could get lucky? Jabbing her finger repeatedly into his side to wake him up, Kate decided she wanted answers.

"What time s'it?" Castle asked blearily.

"Late enough," Kate replied sternly. She didn't actually know what the time was but that was irrelevant right now. "What the hell, Castle!"

"Kate? Oh, you're still here!" He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "Wait, why are you attacking me?"

"Because unless I'm very much mistaken, this isn't your guest room!"

"Oh," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, about that.."

"You thought that just because of what happened last night, you could tuck me up into your own bed and-"

"Woah woah woah," Castle interrupted. "No, the reason you're in my bed is because you fell asleep on the couch and I thought if I put you in here with me, you wouldn't be able to leave before we had the chance to talk!"

A talk she totally wasn't up for right now. "Look, Castle," she began diplomatically, desperately trying to figure a way out of this.

"No, Beckett," he said before she could continue. "I don't care whether you want to talk about this now, we're going to whether you like it or not."

She vaguely remembered telling him his authoritative voice turned her on, she should have know that one would come back to bite her in the ass. "Okay, Castle," she sighed in defeat. "Go ahead. Say whatever it is you want to say."

"I heard you," he stated simply, watching her face from the corner of his eye as he waited for her reaction. "That day you were interrogating the suspect in the bombing case, when you told him you were shot in the chest and you remembered every second of it."

"I..shit, Castle, I'm so sorry.." What else could she say? Though in all honesty, she wasn't entirely sure why he'd even let her in last night if he knew all of that. "Maybe I should go.."

"Don't you dare," he growled, shocking her into flopping her head back onto the pillow. She took it all back, the 'in charge' voice was still sexy as hell. "I said we're going to talk and that's what's going to happen, you're not going anywhere. Yes, I heard you and yes, I'm angry that you didn't tell me but I know you, know there must have been some screwed up reason for it in your head and to you, not telling me seemed like the right thing to do."

"It did," she whispered. "But I was so wrong, if I'd just told you that I remembered-"

"Stop," he commanded. "It's no use going over what ifs, they'll only make things worse. What's past is past and we can't change it now, I guess we just need to figure out what happens next.."

"You mean..you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, Beckett, never." How could she possibly think that he could after everything they'd been through? "And last night.." Beckett's cheeks flushed at the memory. "Last night was all of my dreams come true," he admitted. "You might have been drunk but I'd like to think it's still what you want when you're sober."

"Well, I probably shouldn't have been so direct about it but yeah, I guess the alcohol just sped things along a bit.."

"Hey, did you hear me complaining?" He laughed. "So uh..where does this leave us?"

Us? Wasn't he with Jacinda? "What about your first class flight attendant?"

He shot her an 'are you stupid?' Sort of look. "Nothing more than a ridiculous attempt to make you jealous."

"Well it worked," Beckett grumbled. "I was just about to tell you how I felt and you turned up with little miss barbie!"

"I thought you were lying about what you'd heard to try and spare my feelings!" He shot back.

"Oh god, Castle," she gasped. "That was never my intention, I did it because I wasn't ready, not for what you deserve."

"Wasn't..as in, past tense?" He grinned.

"Yeah, Castle," she smiled back. Past tense.

Before Kate knew what was happening, Castle's weight had lifted from beside her and was now pressed firmly between her legs, legs that he was pushing apart and dragging the pants off of. Oh my god, was this actually happening?

Beckett groaned and bucked her hips towards his face when he began pressing light kisses to the inside of her thigh, wetness pooling in her panties. Castle ran a finger over her centre, causing her to jerk, before pushing her panties to the side and slipping two fingers underneath, circling her clit rapidly.

"Holy crap, Castle," she gasped, sensations overwhelming her. "Take them off," she muttered, grasping uselessly at her underwear in an attempt to remove them. He chuckled against her, causing a fresh wave of arousal to course through her body, but he complied, dragging her wet panties down her legs and tossing them on the floor.

With the covers over his head, Beckett couldn't see what he was planning and let out a loud groan when his tongue parted her folds, sliding through her wetness up to circle her clit. Hips bucking into his face, her moans became louder, profanities leaving her mouth when he sucked hard on her sensitive nub.

"Please don't stop," she begged, hands diving under the covers to tangle in his hair, pressing him closer to her. She was so close to falling apart it was almost too much to bear, he seemed to know how close she was, dropping back just slightly when her body tensed. "Please, Castle," she moaned.

She felt him grin and resisted the urge to slap his head, her back arching in pleasure as he sped up, slipping two fingers into her heat and pumping a wicked rhythm. "More," she gasped, hips bucking again. He slid another finger into her, stretching her wider as he pumped, tongue alternating between circling and sucking her clit.

Sliding her hands underneath her shirt, she pushed her bra out of the way and pinched her erect nipples just as Castle grazed her clit with his teeth and she broke. She came on a scream, legs tightening around Castle's back as she clamped around his fingers as he rode her through her orgasm.

Coming back down to earth, she pulled his hair to get him back up to her, planting her lips on his in a deep, passionate kiss. "That was amazing," she gasped.

"Mm, the screaming sort of gave that away," he grinned cockily. "I uh..hate to be the one to ruin the mood, but you didn't actually answer my question about where this leaves us.."

Beckett didn't tell him, she showed him.

* * *

**A/N: working title for this chapter was 'oh shit'. Hope you liked it, I definitely had fun writing it! **

**twitter - holaitsjade**

**tumblr - stanaabanana**


End file.
